


Kirk's Surprise

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has a surprise for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kirks Überraschung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186050) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Pairing K/? (It wouldn't be a surprise, if I tell you yet)  
> Code: PG 13
> 
> Summary: Kirk has a surprise for his friends.  
> Archiv: ASCEM, WWOMB, Marianne's are okay. others just ask, I can't say no.
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like very much. Via list or privat to alohabr@01019freenet.de
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns Star Trek . I borrowed some of the characters only for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla did as always a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> This is for Isla and Jenna, who brougth me to the idea with their Recent discussion about getting married. I'm somtimes a hopeless romantic, so I couldn't resist to write this down.
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Kirk's Surprise  
T'Len  
2000

"I'm glad you're here, Bones". Jim Kirk smiled at his friend, who was tugging on his tie for the third time in the last five minutes.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the whole universe, even if this stupid dthing on my neck will kill me." Leonard McCoy replied, his discomfort clearly showing on his face. "God, I hate ties."

Jims smile widened a little bit more as he gave the doctor a speculative look. "You're looking great, Bones and I'm really grateful that you're my witness today."

"As I said, nothing could keep me from coming here. Jim, you know, I always thought I would not live long enough to see you getting married."

"I know, Bones, I know." Jim stepped to the window and looked out in the garden of the old family-farm in Iowa. The garden was now decorated for the wedding celebration.

He saw Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Rand. Scotty looked in someway out of place in his kilt next to all the dresses and suits. Nogura was also there and some others from the Starfleet Admirality. He personally would have preferred a more private ceremony, but his rank had his obligations. At least he was able to keep it secret from the press till now.

"They're all here," He took with another look at his dear friends and his not so dear colleagues.

"What else did you expect? The wedding of Admiral Kirk is the event of the year. Besides, I'm sure nobody believed his eyes when your invitation came. I, for one, looked at the calender to see if it was April 1."

"You thought it was a joke?"

"Jim, I never considered you as a man who want to settle down with a wife and a family. Your reputation as a lady-killer ..."

"That's the past, Bones, the past." Jim stepped nervously to the door. "I have to check if everything is ready in the garden."

"Calm down, Jim. Everything will be fine. Your nephew has it all under control out there. He's grown up, Jim."

"Yes he is. He prepared the house and everything else for me. Nogura kept me too so busy that I didn't have time for the preparations. He wasn't very happy that I insisted on a honeymoon-break for the next month. There are just a lot of important negotiations going on. So we agreed that I would work hard till the wedding."

"Why now, Jim? And why did you choose a civil ceremony not a military?"

"Because this is my private life. It has nothing to do with the job. And why now? It's about time, Bones. Really."

"Is she pregnant? Is this the reason, why you're getting married so suddenly?"

Jim's laughter filled his old room in his childhood-house. He had dressed in a black wedding-suit before McCoy joined him for some pre-wedding-friend- to-friend-conversation.

"No, Bones, that's definitely not the reason. I just want to show the whole universe my great love. We want to made it official for everybody else, and, of course, especially for our own sake. We want to show that we belong together for now and always. Nobody can separate us, whatever happens in the future"

His enthusiastic statement brought a big grin to McCoys face. "You're really in love, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, it is. And do you want children?"

"We haven't discussed that yet. I don't think so for now. Besides that would be a little bit difficult with us."

"Oh, but modern medicine has a lot of possibilities. Look at Spock, for example. Besides, where is he? I haven't seen him yet."

"He'll come in time, Bones. Don't worry."

"What about the family of the bride. All people down there are your friends and family. Has she no family or are her parents against your wedding."

"They are not amused about it, but they will surely grow used to the idea. They'll have no other choice. But the true reason why they're not here is that they had to leave Earth suddenly for some important business. And we didn't want to postpone the ceremony after everything was settled."

"What about your bride? You didn't tell me anything about her. Why are you hiding her?"

"Bones, don't you know the old tradition that it's bad luck for the engaged couple to see each other before the ceremony?"

"Since when are you superstitious?"

"I just want to be sure that all will go fine between us for the next century or so."

"But I'm curious. Can't you just tell me something? Where did you meet her? How long have you known her? I'm dying of curiosity."

"Be patient, Bones. Soon you'll know all, but I like to surprise you and the others with my choice."

A knock on the door disturbed them before McCoy could further question Jim.

After Jim's "Come in", his nephew, Peter, stepped inside the room.

"Uncle Jim, the Justice of the Peace has arrived. Shall we start the ceremony?"

Jim smiled at the fine young man that his nephew had turned out to be in spite of the early death of his parents. Jim's mother had done a great job raising him .

For a moment, he felt sudden sorrow that his mother didn't live long enough to see his wedding. He quelled the thought instantly. Mother will be happy for me, whereever she is now.

He nodded at Peter. "I'm coming in a moment. Where are the rings."

Jim's sudden panicked search stopped when McCoy handed him the little box. "Don't be so nervous, Jim," McCoy teased.

"Bones, I'm not used to wedding-ceremonies. It's not as if I do this every day. In fact I'm sure this is the first and last one in my life."

After his nephew left, Jim glanced at himself in the mirror.

"Jim, you're a very good looking groom." McCoy grasped his shoulders. "C'mon, Jimmy-boy, let's get you married."

//////////

Jim nodded politely at his colleagues from the admirality and smiled at his friends as he stepped through the garden.

"We can start" he stated to the Justice of the Peace as he stopped in front of the crowd, Leonard McCoy and Peter as his witnesses at his side.

Peter gave a wink to the musicians and slowly they began to play.

Jim turned around to watch the side-door of the farm-house slide open. He smiled as his beloved stepped out and started slowly to walk to him.

He is gorgeous in his black suit, Jim thought happily. And he is all mine. After all these years, we really will be together for all time.

He caught the surprised looks on the faces of the his colleagues from the Admiralty.There wasn't really any big reason why he and Spock had kept their relationship secret in the past; it wasn't against any regulations.

But they had both considered it as very romantic to be secretive about it even to their friends till all was official. Peter was the only one of Jim's relatives or friends who had known about Jim and Spock. And Sarek and Amanda had known, of course, because Jim and Spock had asked Spock's parents for a Vulcan bonding ceremony as soon as possible.

They had agreed to be committed to each other in the traditonal way of both of their worlds. A true demonstration of their great love, as Jim had called it.

Jim saw the understanding smiles on the faces of his former crew. Yes, they all would understand it. They would understand that after long years of deep friendship during their five-year mission and after he nearly lost Spock to Gol afterwards, he had found the courage to admit his true feelings about Spock to himself and finally to the Vulcan, too.

And to his great happiness Spock had returned his love. And now they were here getting married in front of all these people, exchanging their vows of love and belonging, together for eternity.

And soon they would be bonded in the Vulcan way, too. Parted and never parted. Jim shivered with anticipation at the thought of their mental union and quelled his thoughts of their more physical union during the upcoming wedding-night. He didn't want to embarrass himself by becoming aroused in front of all these people.

Jim put his famoust Kirk-smile on his face as Spock took his extended hand and stepped to his side. As Jim turned back to face the justice of the peace, he caught the big grin on McCoy's face and he read the words, which his friend was silently forming.

"It's about damn time, Jim."

-end-


End file.
